


一小段车

by Abel_Brunsmeier



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 05:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abel_Brunsmeier/pseuds/Abel_Brunsmeier





	一小段车

没有窗户的——放满了各种用具的房间。  
这个特制的椅子让人不能动弹，手脚被椅子上面的拘束器锁住分开，椅子还能够调整高度和角度，多米尼克在这个椅子上已经被放置了很久很久。  
今天是第几天？  
多米尼克的脑子里已经没有了那种概念，他只知道旁边的男人们还在乐此不疲地给他的后穴里面塞进新的玩具。  
今天是比昨天还要粗大的假阳具，奇怪的形状不像人类的，带着一些凸起尖刺，不过那东西塞进体内的时候没想得那么疼，挤一下那个性器的后段，还有大量的球状物体直接进入了多米尼克的肠道，抵着前列腺在多米尼克的体内随着那根东西一起活动。  
他呻吟出声，身边的男人表现得兴奋，如果多米尼克的反应让他们喜欢，作为“奖励”会把营养液给多米尼克喝下，让这个可怜的男人不至于因为营养不良而死在这。  
那些不是饭，老实说，饥饿已经让多米尼克痛苦至极，营养液只能维持生命的基本需求，却不能满足进食的要求。  
男人们昨天在乳头打上的洞里今天被圆形的环塞满，银色的光泽让人有些觉得刺眼。  
他们都是疯子。  
多米尼克不禁这么想。  
后穴的球状物体可能就像某种卵，也许是用某些胶体做的，现在他们融化在体内，和假性器的动作一起在体内发出水声。  
乳头上的环被极限地拉扯，后穴里面的液体被体温变得温热——  
“多米尼克，你喜欢吗？你看，这个东西要进去了，你喜欢吗？”  
……活人的性器。  
“如果你今天乖的话，我们会给你你想要的。你想要食物，对吗？”  
假的东西被抽出去，那些黏糊糊的东西随着后穴的空出而顺着穴口流淌出来。  
“多米尼克，你知道之后该说什么吗？”  
疯子，他们都是疯子。他们解开多米尼克的手，多米尼克清楚自己应该做什么才会让他们满意。  
他的手没什么力气地扒上自己的臀瓣，手指按在穴口，向外分开。液体继续流出，肠液和那些融化的卵——有一些卵甚至还带着没有完全溶解的形状从多米尼克的后穴里掉出来。  
“……请让我怀孕，请狠狠操我，在我的里面射精……我最喜欢你们一起来了。”  
这句话应该是第三次说。  
对，第三次。  
尽管说的时候语气没什么起伏，眼神也没什么光彩，不过男人们也许就是喜欢他这样。他们会疯狂地渴求多米尼克的每一寸皮肤，甚至每一根头发带来的触感。  
拉过脸颊让他偏过头后混乱的吻，塞进体内搅动温暖液体的性器，手指拉扯带来的胸口的疼痛，另一边脖颈上咬下的牙齿和留下的牙印，按住他腰侧用力握紧的双手。  
“哈啊……”  
“乖，乖，多米尼克，我们的乖孩子，我们爱你。”  
每天被定量喂入的媚药也好，那些暗示的话，黑暗的房间也好，都在逐渐摧毁多米尼克的理智和他最后的精神。  
乖乖的，只要乖乖的就不会有事。他们会对自己温柔，给自己一些新的体验，给自己越来越多不被拷在椅子上的时间，有时候会牵着多米尼克让他在后院里走一圈。  
这些不多的东西，这些让人痛苦的每一个夜晚。  
他逃不了，他永远也逃不了。


End file.
